In modern communication systems such as wireless local area network (WLAN), wireless metropolitan area network (WMAN) or cellular systems, advanced communication technologies may utilize downlink channel knowledge at the transmitter to increase total throughput of data transportation.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.